Those With Wings
by Type-Your-Heart-Out
Summary: EEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKK dont read this story im gunna redo it.... some day. i started writing sumthin else: sorry.
1. Moi

Authors Note- Mwahahahahahaha I shall pown you all, I don't know or when but it will happen. I have decided to get Max and Artemis to do the disclaimer, as I am lazy and overly bored.

**Art.- Who is this strange girl and why am I disclaiming myself for some other strange girl?**

**Max- Hey, I didn't choose to come here.**

**Author- Can you to just get it over with?**

Max/Art. – Fine. This crazy fangirl does not own either of us or any other character in this story. Except for Sky.

**Author- Thank you my wonderful fandoms and now on with the tale. Oh and PLEASE Review but nothing to mean.**

**Sky**

Okay, to get things started I'll explain to you my… difficult situation. Bluntly put, I am a teenage mutant bird freak. I've been running all my bloody life (or at least since I was 5), which consists of 15 years, from the people who made me part avian. I know that there are others like me but for some reason I never had the chance to meet them. The scientists told me I was special 'Number one', they called me. I called myself Sky (cliché, I know). I think I was the first successful experiment. They thought I was undefeatable with my enhanced senses, physical and mental ability, many strange powers, and as I like to call them, 'my beautiful curse' my angel white wings. They thought they had stripped away every bit of human in me with their twisted mind games, I was just a little kid but I had seen more horrible things then most people ever will. I won't delve into these things. They messed up on two things, one- letting my emotions (even if they were hidden) and my mind develop, and two- making me the only 5 year old on the planet that could kick 20 fully- grown men's butts.

So now all I can do is run. Run away from them and their creepy labs and evil minds. My latest wanderings have brought me to Ireland. Wow, it's beautiful here. Oh crap, I feel I really strong wind coming. Got to land. Well trying to land was a BIG mistake. The wind grabs my wings and hurls me farther up, I have to ride it out now and see where I end up.


	2. How I met an Irish Boy Genius

Authors note- Do I have to do more than one disclaimer? Hmm I wonder. Oh well. Well the last chapter was evilly short and I apologize for that. YAY today my tunes are from the new P!nk CD!!!! Very happy making. ANYWAY on with the chapter! And do not worry Max and Co. will be in this story eventually.

Artemis 

Artemis was sitting in his study working on a cure for cancer, but this task did not quite grasp his attention tonight. His thoughts had been wandering all night and now he was pondering what life would be like if he had never discovered the fairies. _Would I have become more socially successful or just stayed the same? Would I have an extremely hot girlfriend? Did I just think that? Hot?? Dam this blasted puberty. HOT!? _ He was snapped out of this confused thought by the wind rattling the window. It had been windy since noon and it was now almost midnight. Artemis jumped in surprise as her heard a very loud CRASH. He jumped up and looked out into the darkness to see a form lying in the ruins of a pot of magnolias. "Butler!" he cried, "someone has taken it upon himself or herself to destroy mother' s favourite flower pot." He heard Butler open the front door and walk into the garden, a very difficult task considering the wind. _I suppose I will resume my battle against teenage hormones later, for now I must see to who ever this person is._

Sky 

The wind was to strong for me to control my flight, I hate this. This inability to control, to protect myself. I feel my wings begin give out and I fight it, I must be at least 100 feet up. Not good. I drop about 80 feet and my stomach flies into my chest. I manage to slow the fall by parachuting my canopy but I can't do much else. I am still hurtling toward the earth at a speed that would kill anyone else and I still can't control where I land. I hate this. I work myself into an upward position so that when I land it'll be my legs to shatter and not more vital things. Such as my head, that would be the end of Sky, even a genetically enhanced bird freak couldn't survive a brain splattered all over the pavement. I hit the ground and, as expected, most of the bones break in my legs. Ouch. Before I pass out I manage to partially take in my crash zone. Broken flowerpot, some one yelled from the house, WOW the house or should I say castle, that was a place someone like me could get used to. Then everything went black. Crap, another cliché.

When I woke up I was…. This is strange. I'm not in a lab or on the ground or even in a tree. I'm comfortable, creepy, but amazing. Then I clued into the fact that I was in some stranger's house and the pain came back. Dam. Luckily I had put my wings away before saw me so there wasn't to much danger unless they had examined me very closely but I doubt they did because I'm still in my own worn out clothes. I creaked my eyes open to see a huge, fancy pants room. Not bad, to bad I had to leave. Momentarily forgetting about my slight problem I attempted (not happily, the bed was so comfy!) to hop out of bed. Half way to the ground I remembered my busted legs, double crap. Quickly flipping upside down I landed on my hands a little less delicately then I had wished. Dropping on my tummy I looked around the room for something to use as crutches. Lamp pole and that was it. O wait maybe there was a bar in the closet. Scooting over on my tummy I opened what I supposed was the closet door. Instead, I found an absolutely ridiculously huge and extravagantly designed bathroom. Holy cow, these people are loaded. I guess the lamp pole will have to do. I, very painfully, hobbled out onto the stone balcony (once again these people are loaded!) and was about to unfurl my wings when I thought to make sure no one was watching. Idiot, NEVER take flight without checking to see if it's safe, DUH! I turned my head to the left and saw another balcony part way down the house. On that balcony was a boy who looked to be about my age, he had raven black hair and ice blue eyes (no one else could have seen this but I do have enhanced sight). His frame was thin and he obviously didn't work out or see to much sunlight, quite the opposite of myself and he was dressed in a white dress shirt and black slacks, wierd. He raised an eyebrow and it occurred to me that he was very smart, something about his eyes, the way he held himself, and my ability to sense emotion and intelligence (freaky power) told me that he was curious and very intellectual. " You should not be putting any pressure on your legs, they are broken in most places and you have been asleep for around 10 hours. I have called a doctor who should arrive momentarily." He said, in a very pretty Irish accent I might add. Did he say doctor? Not good considering I have the same bone structure as your average eagle. I looked at him and, deciding to play it cool, I sat on the railing of the balcony to take the stress of my legs. "Can't people just say hello and introduce themselves anymore?" I asked him meeting his strong gaze. "I apologize," he said with a slight smirk, " Hello, I am Artemis Fowl the second and you landed in my garden, shattering your legs." I smiled back at him saying, " Nice to meet you. My name is Sky and I would shake your hand but I do not posses the ability of flight."


	3. Upon Awakening

Authors Note- BAD ME!!! Hasn't updated tsk tsk. Well I will strive to write more often, stupid homework. Today the tunes are Evanescence the new one, I like I like. On with the chappie!

Artemis 

This girl is strange. I have so many questions about this Sky. I am fairly sure she is homeless and definitely not from Ireland or even Europe, her accent sounds Canadian. She has waist length brunette hair and leaf green eyes that almost hurt to look directly into, and is most definitely beautiful. Hmmm perhaps beautiful isn't the best way to say it; she is not beautiful in the supermodel or movie star sense, more like a wild animal. But she is asleep so I must wait to further my inquiry. Both her legs are broken but the doctor who is late as usual should be able to better her condition. How she managed to get on the deck is beyond me. She seems very athletic and perhaps intelligent but you can never know. Ah, I do believe she is awakening (I am sitting at the desk in her room making sure she doesn't attempt to run off as Butler is training at the moment)

Sky 

OW! Headache, soreness, but still in the soft bed, nice. Now I must deal with the doctor issue. I pop open my eyes and look over at this Mr. Fowl, still feigning sleepiness. "Mr. Fowl," his head snapped towards me, " I cannot see the doctor." He raised his eyebrows in shock, " But your legs the must be seen to." I averted my eyes, the picture of a shy and frightened damsel, " I can heal them easily enough myself, living on her own gives a girl a lot of practice. And besides I am deathly afraid of doctors." I said adding the little shaking voice and everything. _Well-done Sky. _Oh great your back, great timing to. Oh yeah, I sorta have a voice inside my head that is always jabbering on about protecting myself and saving the world. Extremely obnoxious. But the Voice hadn't shown up for awhile so I was hoping that it was gone, I guess not. _Yes I am back, what do you suppose I will tell you?_ Hmmm that it's my destiny to save the world and I should not linger here. _Perfect, you know me well. _No duh you sort of live in MY head. _Bitter as usual I see, but you still must move on. _You know what Voice? It's nice here and I do believe I'll stay a bit. My answer was this was silence, too bad I was hoping for an annoying destiny remark (sarcasm!). "Miss Sky, are you alright?" Huh? Oh yeah the Artemis kid is sitting right over there. "Uh yeah I just zoned out." More raised eyebrows, can't this kid just go away for a minute, I need to heal up. "Um, do you mind if I have a shower?" He nodded, "Go right ahead and I do believe there are some clothes in the closet that will fit you." Eh? Clothes, creepy, but cool I need some more of those. "Thanks a bunch." All he did was give a quick smile and walk out the door of my temporary fortress. He's a real social addict isn't he? Okay I guess I will have a shower but what to do about my legs. I couldn't just heal them (I forgot to mention I can heal myself, freaky power #2) and be done with it, it would give away too much and besides I wanna stay here awhile. Mooch off their wealth. Wow that sounds horrible but when you're a runaway bird kid you mooch all you can, safely anyway. I will have to heal them then pretend to still be getting better till its time to move on. Righto!


End file.
